A New Light
by Kitsune The Girl
Summary: After Ed gets Al's body back, he becomes Winry's boyfriend. Until she died. Will a human fox chimira who looks like Winry cure Ed from his love sickness? EdOC, Royai, AlOC
1. Prologue: Depression

A New Light

Author's comments: I think I will like this story. This is an alternate ending for the series. (Ed's still has automail (for reasons we see later); but Al got his body back) I feel sorry for Ed and Winry. (You'll see) I like Ed/Win relationships a lot better. (I know. I'm an odd Edward fangirl.) Anywho, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

Prologue: Depression

(A/N _Italics are thoughts. _Normal is… well, normal)

"Winry. We have very special guests." called Pinako, as Edward and Alphonse Elric are walking toward Winry's house with Al. Al with flesh, with crutches but still flesh. "Hey Granny Pinako." "Looks like you got your bodies back." "Yeah, Al's a little weak on his legs, but, otherwise, well." "ED!!!!" Winry is standing in the doorway, tears running down her face. "_Oh god! _Winry? What's wr…" Edward never finished his sentence. Winry had attack hugged him and sent them to the ground. It took him a moment to realize that she was kissing him. SHE. The love of his life was kissing him. Edward then kissed her back, forgetting completely that Pinako and Al was beside them watching the whole scene. Alphonse looked and was very happy for Edward and squealed with delight. Pinako looked at them, smiled, and asked Al to help her with cooking dinner, which Al agreed to do

Two years passed since that moment. Since then, Winry was his girlfriend. It was the happiest time of their life. Their love burned in the flames of passion. They were in love. They- (Readers: - annoyed-WE GET THE POINT! Me: yes madam/sir…) So anyway, we will follow Ed and Winry on all their dates, kisses, and whatnot. To start off, we will- (Readers: CUT TO THE CHASE! Me: -scared-…ok…)

Three years later, Edward was sitting on his bed, in his dorm in Central, looking at a picture of Winry. He seemed very sad _"What happened?… Why did it happen?…Why did I __let__ it happen? I could of saved her."_ Edward thought to himself, looking at the picture of Winry. He layed down on the bed and closed his eyes _"Winry, I'm sorry. I hope…"_ He had not finished this thought because he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

A New Light

Chapter 1: The Meeting

A/N: ZOMG! I just remembered! I forgot to add a disclaimer in the last chapter. Gomen nasai, lawyers.

I'll add it this time. Anywho, ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, …erm ehehheheh yeeahh, -nervous smile and laugh; scratches back of head- let's not go that _far_. _Italics are thoughts. _Normal is… well, normal.

------------------------------------------------------

"Al, I'm going to go grocery shopping. We're out of bread and meat." Edward called out to his younger brother. "All right. Be careful, Brother." Ed walked out of the dorm room that he and his brother lived in. Edward sighed "God, I hate lying to Al like that." he thought to him self. The truth was that he wanted to take a walk without Al. But since he promised food, he had to get food. Suddenly, something caught his eye. He stopped and gasped.

A girl, lying on the ground in the alley, in a long, dirty skirt and a shirt in the same condition as the skirt. She had long unkempt orange hair with white tips at the end. Along her checks where three scars that looked like whiskers (A/N: If you watch _Naruto_, she has the same scars as Naruto). Her face (and feet, for she was barefoot) was dirty, but you could make out her features. She looked very much like…Winry?

" W…Winry?" Edward whispered, blushing. The girl did not reply besides a small moan. It was that time Edward realized that she was asleep. "…" After a few moments, Ed realized that the girl was sleeping out of fatigue and hunger. She was very thin, a sure sign that she hasn't eaten in many days or, perhaps even, weeks.

Edward thought "Well, I can't just leave her there," So he picked her up, bridal style, and brought to his and Al's dorm. "Al? … Al?" he called out to the dorm. He then saw a note on the counter. "Brother, I have a meeting to go to. (A/N: Alphonse has a job for the military in this fanfiction. Ed still does too. Yes, he's still a State Alchemist.) Sorry, but I won't be home for dinner. Alphonse"

Dinner had reminded Ed that he was depended on for food. But he also did not want to leave the girl alone unattended. Edward sighed and put the girl on the bed in his room. "_It appears I'll have to leave her here,_" Ed thought as he walked out of the room.

He noticed that the girl shivered out of coldness as he turned into the hallway. Edward looked at her thoughtfully for moment, walked back to the bed, and then pulled the covers over her. "I'm going out," he whispered to the sleeping form. The girl moaned, quietly, and then sighed and smiled a little bit. Now, that just melted Ed's heart. Sure, he was blushing before hand, but not as much as this. She was beautiful, just as _she_ was.

Edward, now, left the dorm for the food because now he was hungry and the girl would be hungry as well. "Dammit! Its already afternoon!" At the market, he ran into Al. "Al?!" "Oh, hey brother," "Wha…what…are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting to go to!!!!"

"…How did you know that? I'm sure that I forgot to tell you about," Al responded confused. "I read the note, ok!!!" "But how?" "Explain to me why you're here and not at your meeting and I'll explain why I know you were at a meeting." Edward said as calm as a pacing tiger. "Ah…Equivalent Exchange…" Alphonse thought to himself.

So Alphonse told his older brother why he was home early. (A/N: The meeting was canceled due to Al's boss being sick, for all those curious minds out there.) Ed didn't want to tell his brother about the girl he found, but Al was honest with him and he would find out about it eventually, so he told his younger brother what happened that day. Al listened and seemed to understand. In fact at the end of that explanation the only question was this: "What interests you in this girl, Brother?"

"_Dammit!!! I didn't say that girl looks just like Winry!!!!!_" Edward thought "Um…well…uh…" He stuttered. "Yes?" Alphonse said patiently, encouraging him to continue. "_Crap,_ (A/N: "Crap", in this case, is a euphemism, 'k.)_ I can't say a damned thing about this!!!!_" "Al… let me show you" Ed said nervously. "Ok, Brother" Alphonse.

Edward led him to on the familiar path to the dorm and to Ed's room. Edward opened the door to his room to show the girl lying on the bed. She was still asleep and had only rolled over and shifted positions in her sleep. The second Alphonse saw the girl's face he knew. _"She's…Winry?"_ Alphonse looked at his older brother as if saying, "I understand." "I'm going to sleep. 'Night," Edward said as he went to the couch in the next room.

"I'm going for food," called Al as he got his coat and headed towards the door. He bought more food then usual. _"She'll be hungry when she wakes up. I'm so glad brother is finally taking an interest in a girl after Winry,"_ Alphonse smiled

XD IT'S FINISHED!!!!!!! After one summer of working on it, it's the end of chapter 1!!!!!! Time for chapter 2. Oh and please review this story. I am very proud of it, but I'll take suggestions and advise to make it better. So until chapter 2, JA NE!!!!!


End file.
